Tank Dempsey
Cpl.Tank Dempsey is an American and one of four playable characters that appears in the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies franchise. He is played by Collin Smith. ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life In the first installment of V2RocketProductions' version of Nazi Zombies, Dempsey and his allies (Consisting of Richtofen and Belinski) are teleported into a large warehouse infested with the likes of Nazi Zombies during round 27. Before heading to find the perks in the game, the trio realize that Takeo is missing and that leads to them trying to find a solution to their problems, Dempsey and Nikolai head to find the perks and leaving Richtofen to his work. Finding the Mystery Box downstairs behind a locked fenced door, Dempsey and Nikolai see Richtofen being chased by a horde of Zombies and they decide to go look for better weapons. Dempsey manages to find a Springfield M1903A3 while Nikolai covers him and they both press on. Finding the perks machine and a whole nest of zombies guarding it, Dempsey decides to engage them even after Nikolai warns him that his weapon won't work. He retreats from the horde that is coming after him while Nikolai raids the perk machine and takes all the perks he can carry. Chased around the warehouse, Dempsey runs out of ammo and continues to book it from the vicious horde, however get distracted by Richtofen holding a teddy bear. After catching up with Nikolai who was being chased by a Super Soldier, Dempsey manages to kill the soldier before it has a shot at the Russian. After killing the Super Soldier, Dempsey and Nikolai head to find Richtofen. Finding the crazed Nazi doctor, Dempsey witnesses an argument between Nikolai and Richtofen while partaking in the usage of the perks taken by the Nikolai. Meeting back up with Richtofen who used a Death Machine to kill off a horde of Zombies, Dempsey and the others head for the mystery box to get better weapons. Now packing a Browning M1919A4, Dempsey witnesses the box teleported elsewhere along with Nikolai. After being found and revived by Nikolai, the American orders his Russian comrade to cover him while he obtains a Juggernog Perk from the machine. With Nikolai getting ripped apart, Dempsey comes in guns blazing with his Browning and attempts to revive the fallen Russian and succeeding in doing so, goes to help Richtofen. Eradicating all the Zombies attacking the German, Dempsey is then beaten sensless by the same Super Soldier he killed before. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2 (1/2) In the second installment, Dempsey arrives only seconds after the arrival of Richtofen and both meet up with Nikolai in the kitchen of a house. Realizing they lost Takeo again, they find Takeo running up to the house wearing no uniform and fending off a zombie horde with a Katana. Providing cover for their comrade, Richtofen and Dempsey came out packing a Thompson M1A1 and an MP40, slaughtering the zombies. Entering the home, Dempsey and Richtofen find a sword wielding Takeo wearing nothing but underwear and chilled to the bone because he was teleported while in the middle of a shower. Giving him a US Uniform, Dempsey and the others meet with Richtofen and discuss a plan, as well as giving Takeo a Colt M1911A1. Accompanying the others to obtain perks, Dempsey tells Nikolai to get the perks, however because of the Russian's prior experience, he declines Dempsey. Helping himself to the perks, Dempsey and the others encounter the Super Soldier for the second time, who Dempsey taunts before shooting him in the head. The Super Soldier changes the round of the game to 10 and teleports away, leaving the others to put the blame on Dempsey. Following Nikolai to the Mystery Box, Dempsey obtains a Browning Automatic Rifle and uses it to fend off the zombies for a maximum time of 5 minutes (giving Richtofen enough time to get his portable teleporter to work). After grabbing hold of Richtofen along with his comrades, they are teleported away from the coming danger, however are separated from each other. Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Part 2 (2/2) After being teleported away from the oncoming hordes of zombies, Dempsey and the others are somehow separated during their unconventional escape. Dempsey ends up in a convention center where the announcers alert the crowds to his unexpected appearance. Dempsey stands there, however is then chased by a crowd of Dempsey crazed fans. Attempting to shoot them, his weapon jams and he tries to clear it before he can run, but ends up tackled to the ground by the oncoming crowd. Nikolai finds Dempsey trembling and holding 3 My Little Pony toys. Both Dempsey and Nikolai are met up by Richtofen and they then realize that they lost Takeo yet again. Sure enough, Takeo appears from out of the back of a Honda Sentra and eventually encountering zombies left and right. Dempsey covers the others and then picks up Richtofen's Wunderwaffe DG-2 after the Nazi dropped it while being hit with the Pack-A-Punch Machine that was thrown by Nikolai. Richtofen getting angry at Nikolai about destroying the portable teleporter, then projects his anger upon Dempsey, causing the American to verbally retaliate. Eventually the group encounter more zombies brought on by Nikolai and the group scatters. Dempsey ends up fighting the horde alongside Nikolai and they end up against the wall trying to hold them at bay with a hunk of wood. Managing to get the horde down to the ground, Dempsey and Nikolai engage the horde in combat. Nikolai accidentally knocks Richtofen to the ground, then is picked up by a medic while Dempsey watches and does nothing to help Richtofen. Dempsey and the others eventually man a light armored car alongside Nikolai. While Dempsey and Nikolai man the guns, Richtofen and Takeo fight outside the vehicle. After running out of ammo from the horde that just came at them, Dempsey and the others having exhausted their ammo supply in their firearms, now must use their blades to compensate for bullets. Alongside his comrades, Dempsey runs towards 5 zombies engaging them in combat, leaving his and the other's fate unknown. 'Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life 3 (1/2)' When he is teleported to the area, he realises Takeo is trapped behind a door and breaks it down, before telling him to get out of the way. When Richtofen realises Nikolai is not there, all three attempt to search for him - but to no avail. 'Personality & Traits' Dempsey is a vulgar loud-mouthed and hot-headed American military man. Being respected at times by his unconventional allies, Dempsey is also at by them times hated by them as well. Despite what his allies think, Dempsey takes pleasure in the slaughtering of zombies and his enemies. He is usually seen as respective towards Nikolai for most of the time, however despises Richtofen the most and somewhat respects Takeo. 'Weapons & Equipment' Dempsey's choice of uniform is his standard issued green uniform of the United States Marine Corps. It consists of a green jacket and either a black or green shirt with green pants. He also wears the boots of an American G.I. as well. Dempsey's uniform also consists of a bandolier which is slung over one shoulder and under one arm. *'US Army Combat Knife:' For melee combat, Dempsey is armed with his standard issued US Army Combat Knife. He doesn't use it much, however has been seen using it whenever he's out of ammo. *'Colt M1911A1:' The default pistol at the start of Nazi Zombies and the standard issued pistol of the American Military since 1911. Dempsey is seen carrying the Colt M1911A1 in both films, however always trades it in for something better. *'Springfield M1903A3:' During the first film, Dempsey was seen trading his pistol in for the use of the Springfield M1903A3 rifle. He later trades it in for a better weapon as well. *'Thompson M1A1:' Not seen until the sequel, Dempsey spawns and picks up a Thompson M1A1 submachine gun which he uses until they get to the Mystery Box. *'Browning Automatic Rifle:' Dempsey traded in his Tommy Gun for the Browning Automatic Rifle which was seen in the sequel and was used by him throughout the remainder of the film. *'Browning M1919A4:' After trading in his Springfield, Dempsey received a Browning M1919A4 which he used to kill off hordes of zombies before being killed by the Super Soldier while trying to save Richtofen from a horde of zombies. '''Trivia' * Tank Dempsey is considerably younger than his WWII Call of Duty World at War and Black Ops Version, resembling his younger counterpart in Origins (Black Ops II) and The Giant (Black Ops III). **He retains his WWII uniform, though. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Americans Category:Collin Smith Portrayals